


Slip

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, Concubine, F/M, Massage, Nobility, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Sadik and his new wife celebrate their wedding night.
Relationships: Turkey (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my blog; tea-pettiest

On the other side of the ornate curtain, awaited their wedding festivities. Here, in this tentative moment before Sadik pulled it back, was the last bit of privacy they’d have for the next few hours – and their first as a newly married couple. 

It was also the last bit of peace before she was resigned to defending her new place in society as his wife to daggered comments that could easily slot between the chinks in the armor she’d so carefully crafted for herself through her years as a concubine.

That was something she’d have to get used to; when she’d been a concubine, people could make those comments to her face, because they were simple facts. Now, to the wife, they were a grave display of disrespect and simply could not be tolerated.

“Are you ready?” Sadik asked.

His voice was warm and a little graveled, like warm sand underfoot. Likewise, she felt herself sink into it.

“I-“ she took a shuddering breath. She was more scared than she’d known. Her chest heaved in her silk bodice. Her ornate wedding attire felt like a cage at her breath. “This is –“

In this small, temporary space, Sadik grounded her by taking her into his arms. A fluttering of panic rose in her; what if someone glimpsed through the space between the curtain and the doorway, what if someone saw them touching? 

This was the sort of thing a wife didn’t need to think of, but that a concubine did.

Sadik could feel her stiffen in his arms.

“ _Hayatım_ , what is this?” he murmured in her ear. She felt his beard scratch against her and shuddered into him. “Surely it cannot be fear – I know you don’t scare easily.”

Her hands came up to catch at his arms, feeling the bulk beneath the silk, the security behind his tenderness.

“Why do you want me?” she said, looking furtively around the small room. Looking for somewhere that didn't feel so abrasive and scrutinizing. 

“What?”

She looked anywhere but his eyes.

“That’s what everyone’s asking – I haven’t given you sons. You had no reason to make me a wife, and now I’m asking too. I-“

One of his large hands came up to cup her jaw. He tilted her head towards his, careful not to jostle her too much. His eyes were serious, thick lashes only barely softening their intensity.

“My last marriage was practical, and at the time, I had accepted that maybe that was all I was supposed to have. A respectable match is what most people hope for. But then, I met _you_.” His voice grew warm at the mention of her, hopeful. “A chance to wed for love? That’s rare for even the best of men, and trust me – I am not among the best of men.”

She’d beg to differ. 

Instead, she held him tighter and let him convince her.

“The people who ask ‘why would he choose to marry her?’,” Sadik shook his head. “They are blind. I’ve been choosing you since the moment I saw you.”

How could she not believe that? 

How could she not take every drop of the warmth from his skin and his words and tuck them safely into her heart of hearts where they could soothe her from the impetuous comments of others.

When Sadik pulled the curtain back, she was standing tall beside him, as the wife did.

On the other side, an eruption of cheers greeted them; music played, and the warm, winding aroma of food floated through the throngs of people. The wine was flowing, and hands kept reaching out to feel at their clothes as they passed, complimenting the fabric and color.

The hours passed by as she and Sadik made their rounds to accept congratulations from various other members of high society. Somewhere along the way, they got separated, though things were okay for a little while. 

The people were considerably less pointed today, perhaps appeased by the good food and drink provided by Sadik for the wedding festivities. A few times, she managed to maneuver through some conversations that were maybe even a little pleasant; compliments to her dress, to her makeup, accompanied by wishes for a long and happy life.

When she lost Sadik in the mix of the crowd, she was contented to sip her drink in the corner. The alcohol gave her a warm buzz, and it made her feel only more regal in her wedding clothes. Why had she been so worried again? She was now married to a good man who loved her, she’d want for nothing, and she was contented (and quite drunk) as the festivities clambered and rang jovially on around her. 

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there steeping in her drink and her happiness, but at some point someone looped a strong arm around her waist.

She giggled at first, mistaking it for her husband’s, though she quickly realized this was not the case. 

This man’s clothes were mostly done in green – Sadik was adorned in a deep blue.

“Pardon me,” she said, “you must have me mistaken for someone else.”

Imagine that! At her own wedding. 

“I’m the bride,” she explained and then giggled again as if realizing how many degrees of separation they must’ve had between them for him to not even recognize her.

“I know who you are,” a voice growled in her ear. He reeked of alcohol. Maybe she did too. His arm seemed to tighten around her and she felt her skin itch beneath it. She tried to struggle away.

“Ah, then I’ll be going. Enjoy the festivities.” When she couldn’t escape this way, she braced the palms of her hand against his chest and shoved roughly at him. “Sir, you forget yourself.”

His other arm crushed around the small of her back, jerking her roughly against him.

“I’ll not be talked to that way by the likes of a _concubine_.” The slap she’d been waiting for all night, stunned her. “Whores in finery is all you are. Put a pig in a dress and you still just have a pig – and a waste of a perfectly good dress. It’s the same with concubines.”

She was starting to feel frantic now. Her mind was sluggish and so in her foggy-minded panic she could only flail her limbs like a ragdoll’s and hope it landed where she needed to make a hasty escape. 

Everywhere she moved he was there though, the grasp on the small of her back slipping dangerously close to the swell of her ass. A yelp of panic bubbled up in her throat. If she called for help would anyone even hear her? Would anyone come to her rescue?

The scream evaporated at her lips.

“What’s going on here?”

This was unmistakably Sadik’s voice, though deadlier than she’d ever heard it. The grip on her immediately loosened and she felt herself stumble. The arms that caught her were firm but gentle. She saw blue. She knew she was safe now.

“In light of the festivities, I’ll let you go – but if you make this mistake again, I’ll be sure that it’s your _last_ mistake.”

She didn’t bother looking at the man as he fled. She knew that so long as Sadik was there, she had no need to even learn his face; he’d be keeping his distance in the future. For now, she was grateful and relaxed in the arms of her husband, who had a steadying, protective grip on her as he ushered her somewhere she also, wasn’t bothering to get acquainted with.

They walked for a couple of minutes and she never felt the jostle of people – probably because Sadik’s arms were guarding her against it. They climbed some stairs where the sounds of the party and the clank of dishes began to melt away. After the opening and shut of a door, they were in more resounding quiet.

It was then that she opened her eyes.

This room was expansive; complete with a large bed and a balcony, over which they could step out and admire the party they’d just come from. There was another ornate door in the room, other than the one Sadik had just shut behind them – she assumed this one led into the bathroom. 

A bath sounded good right now, but her fatigue was catching up to her inebriation, and a bed sounded even better.

“ _Sevgilim_ , what happened?”

Sadik’s hands were soft and gentle as they took her face in his hands. She let her eyes flutter shut and sagged into him. 

“I got separated from you. It wasn’t bad at first. I had a few drinks.” Her cheeks warmed beneath his palms at this. “The man came along near the end. I wasn’t scared at first because I hadn’t seen him, and I had assumed it was you. When I found out it wasn’t I tried to get away and then you showed up.”

Sadik made a sympathetic sound and brought her to his chest, crushing her into a gentle hug.

“I should’ve known better,” she said in a mousy voice. She was surprised at how choked it sounded, as well as at the tears she felt disappear into the front of Sadik’s clothes. She hadn’t even remembered crying or feeling sad. She was just tired. “He was too rough with me. Held me too tight.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “You would never hold me that way.”

He pulled back to watch her, his thumbs collecting the dewy tears that fell before he rubbed them away. 

Erased. Gone, just like that. She was right; he could never be so rough with her.

His lips were at hers in the next moment, his hands skimming down her arms. He wanted to erase the phantom of the other man’s bruising touch. 

She was soft, always soft. She seemed softer beneath her wedding clothes.

“Can I show you then?” his voice was husky against her mouth. “How exactly I’d like to hold you tonight?”

His hands came up to skim the edges of her entari.

She was already warm from the alcohol; the added fever of his words and the phantom of his touch only made her burn for him more.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Yes please.”

He pushed the robe from her shoulders. It slipped from her like water and pooled at her feet. Next was her blouse, jacket, and salvar.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she let him undress her. She loved this feeling; like a present being unwrapped, like a flower opening its petals to the sun. She’d gladly spread for him.

He was quick without being hasty. She felt herself lighten with nakedness. He removed everything, and when she opened her eyes again, all her clothes – undergarments included, were at her feet. 

She had the urge to cover herself. She wasn’t shy – not around him at least, not when he’d seen her naked a thousand times before. This time as she covered herself, it came from a desire to have him _uncover_ her again.

She felt herself grow wet under his scrutiny. He walked around her, looking her up and down. When she could, she tracked him with her eyes. Every nerve ending inside of her felt like an ember - smoldering and singeing just below the surface of her skin. She wanted desperately for him to touch her, though she could've died happy at being held in the suspense of his lusting gaze for eternity too.

Finally, he spoke.

“On the bed, _hayatım._ On your stomach.”

A little thrill went through her. Lovemaking from this vantage point always contained a little bit of the thrill from surprise. The not being able to reconcile when exactly the contact of skin would be made with the sight of him moving towards her would always have her pounding for him.

She went to the bed, and lowered herself onto her stomach. The covers were luxuriously soft against her bare skin.

She thought Sadik had come up behind her, though he hadn’t maneuvered onto the bed yet. 

“Relax,” he said, his voice warm and low. 

She folded her arms and lay her head atop them. The bed divoted as Sadik’s weight dropped on it. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Was he going to take her like this? She wasn’t ready, but _oh_ , did she want to be.

She heard strange sounds – like Sadik was uncorking something. Wine? She heard the drag of skin and felt nothing. Was he… _readying_ himself?

She felt the bed dip closer to her as he drew nearer.

“Relax,” he said again, more softly this time.

His hands fell across her back, and it was then she realized what she’d heard; oil, specifically massage oil. His warm touch glided up her back, thumbs pressing pressure into the muscles on either side of her spine as he climbed the track of her vertebrae.

“Your skin is so _soft_.”

She sighed as he pressed into the muscles by her neck and shoulders. Any tension there melted away beneath his skillful fingers. When his hands descended down her again, she gasped, eyes snapping open as he came close to the swell of her ass.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Sadik, who chuckled.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked innocently. 

His fingers smoothed a relaxed trail up to her shoulders, and then came back down, landing a little lower this time. She couldn’t help but press herself into his hands.

“What? Here?”

His large hands slipped down to grasp each buttock. He squeezed and she gave a soft moan. He spread them, squeezed again, and watched how the plushness of her jostled under his ministrations.

All at once she awoke from her relaxed stupor; the way he was handling her now had her aching with her need for him again. She felt herself grow slick.

His hands continued to trail down, under her ass, to her thighs. He gave these a squeeze too, and it was almost enough to have her sitting up and climbing onto his lap.

“I like this part of you too,” he murmured, stroking at her thighs. “So soft no matter how I touch them; with my hands, over my shoulders, around my head…”

She felt herself clench involuntarily at this. She wanted to reach down and touch the growing wetness between her thighs. 

Wanted to coax that burning desire from inside of her to the outside, where Sadik could see it. Where he could _attend_ to it.

“I know somewhere else that’s soft for you too,” she turned to face him, peeking up at him through her lashes. 

At meeting his eyes, she thought she felt herself grow wetter still.

“Oh? And where is that?”

She pushed herself into his touch so that his fingers, now fondling the insides of her thighs, were nudged closer to her sex.

“Ah,” he raised his eyebrows. “I see. This _ıslak çiçek_?”

His fingers traced along the seam of her cunt and she moaned again louder this time.

When he delved further into her folds, she could hear how wet she was, and it made her face burn. He rubbed slowly, and when the edge of one thick finger caught her clit, she jolted at his hand.

“ _Ah!-_ Sadik!”

Her husband made a sound of satisfaction.

“I like the noises you make. I think you’ll be making a lot of them tonight.”

He retracted his fingers, one sliding just over her entrance. At this, she rutted against his hand, trapping him between her thighs. 

She ground her hips against him, embarrassed to look so needy, but needing him so desperately. 

She clenched again and was painfully aware of how empty she was.

“Oh, but _sevgilim,_ we can’t end this too quickly, now can we?”

She whined when he removed his hands from her. Sadik straddled her and slunk up the length of her body, his chest hovering above her back. 

When she looked back at him, his face had appeared by her shoulder. He pressed a kiss to it.

He looked her over again, his eyes drifting over the length of her body, catching at her curves. 

Something seemed to change in them – like a spark springing to flame.

“Turn over on your back. Let me get a good look at you.”

From under Sadik, she twisted so that she was laying on her back, looking up at him. She felt more vulnerable here, where she was baring all for him to see.

She noticed now that he’d undressed as well; his torso was naked, revealing the warm tone of his skin and the play of muscle embossed in him. He was wearing his simple undergarments; nothing else. The outline of his erection was obvious in the loose, thin fabric.

His hands smoothed up at the back of her head, cradling her tenderly, tangling gently in her hair.

Sadik kissed her full on the mouth, his lips melding with hers, moving fervently and insistently. He slipped his tongue in easily, and she yielded to him completely. He liked this, liked feeling that she was wholly his now, his to protect and hold and love. No other man would be able to go where he went.

When he finally broke the kiss, it was like separating the sea from the shores – unable to be done completely. 

The kiss was broken enough so that he could look at her again, though his fingers were still firmly knitted in her hair. One hand slid out, his thumb tracing the side of her face, past her ear, across the flat of her cheek. He brushed it over her lips, feeling the soft fullness of them.

“So lovely.”

She blushed. Sadik was the only one whose words could still render her a lovesick girl. She was used to being desired, but it was only his eyes that could pull her arousal from between her legs.

He traced over where her lips met and she parted them, letting him slip his thumb in effortlessly. She was aching for him to take her already, almost agonizingly fighting her need to be beneath him, gripping the sheets and sweating from what he’d do to her. 

Her mouth was hot and wet around his finger. She batted her eyes as she sucked at his finger, hoping she could conjure up more compromising images in his mind. Her lips slipped over the digit easily as she bobbed at it. 

Her meaning didn’t miss him at all and while the idea of seeing her take his cock at her pretty lips so eagerly enticed him, he wanted this night to be about her.

“Let me take care of you tonight.”

He slipped his thumb from her mouth and pressed another soft kiss to her. His hands moved down her body, smoothing a trail of heat down her neck and over her shoulders to her breasts. He cupped them and immediately she arched into his warm touch. 

He grasped her, loving how malleable she was in his hands. His thumbs stroked over her nipples, his right thumb leaving a wet trail from when it had been in her mouth. The peaks of her breasts tightened under his ministrations. 

She moaned and arched up again, wanting to press herself to him. When this failed, she settled for hooking her hands into the waistband of his trousers and dragging him down to her.

He chuckled at her impatience and bowed his head so that his lips were kissing at the swell of her breast.

He pressed his weight down on her to pin her and dragged the flat of his tongue up against the hardened peak of her breast. She tried to squirm beneath him but couldn’t under his domineering weight.

With another open-mouthed kiss at her nipple – enough to feel the lift of her hips beneath him as she tried to rut against him - he continued down her body, peppering a trail of warm kisses down her abdomen. At a certain area by her belly, she grew ticklish. 

Sadik smiled at the feeling of her breath suspended in her; what an innocent, delicate thing to behold in the place where they’d make love.

He scraped his teeth over her hipbone, and she jolted beneath him. As he passed her sex, he caught the musky scent of her arousal. Again, enticing, though tonight was not the night for him to bury himself in her. After years of treating his pleasure as her duty, he would make hers his priority.

He could see how wet she was from this vantage point, her sex glistening at the wetness collecting between her thighs. When he looked up at her, she was watching him through the valley of her breasts.

He nuzzled against her thigh; perhaps one of his favorite parts of a woman. Plush and shapely, when he ran his hands along them, she squirmed and gasped. He felt like he was playing an instrument, and her arousal was the sweetest of music.

He brushed his mouth against her inner thigh, where she was much more sensitive, making sure his beard scratched against her delicate skin as he did so. 

She seemed to mewl beneath him, her legs threatening to fold close around him. 

He transitioned to soft, open-mouthed kisses once more, occasionally darting his tongue out to sample the silk of her skin.

“Open up for me,” he murmured.

He slipped her legs over his shoulders so that he could fit snuggly between her thighs. His lips were gentle against her until he felt her relax into him, then, he sunk his teeth lightly into her.

She twitched.

“ _Sadik_!”

“My bad, _aşkım_ , just teasing you.”

He kissed down her leg – a series of apologies that led to her knee. He paused here and watched her, gauged her response. His fingers fondled and massaged at her calf, which his cheek rested on. Before him, his wife was clenching her thighs together, her chest heaving as she panted.

“Why are you going so slow with me?” she whined. “I want you so badly, and you’re only keeping me waiting.”

The yearning in her voice sent a pang through his chest. He returned to her arms where he rolled them on their side and folded her into his chest.

“I want tonight to be for you. When the night’s done, I want you to be full of me.” He placed his hand over her chest, “here.” 

His hand drifted down to her sex, where he tested one lithe finger at her entrance. She gasped. 

“Here.” At the disappearance of his hand, she whined again and buried her face in his chest. 

Sadik moved his hand to her lower belly, above where her womb was. “And here.”

His words were fuel to the flames of her already raging arousal. Never had she been so wanting of someone in both body and heart.

“Then, do you trust me?” he asked, pulling her back so that she had to look at him. “To make you whole?”

And that’s when it occurred to her; the wedding was not where they became one. That union was here, tonight. 

Her eyes roamed the body of her husband, taking in each invaluable detail; the birthmark at his shoulder, the faint scar at his chest. She ran her fingers down the front of him, feeling him pulse beneath her, alive and warm. 

How could someone so good be hers?

She nuzzled at his jaw, waiting for when he’d bow his head so that his lips could meet hers again.

“Yes,” she breathed. “I trust you.”

They sealed the sentiment with a kiss.

When Sadik broke it she looked at him questioningly. She’d expected things to escalate from here.

“There were some things I wanted to try since tonight is special,” he said to her curious stare. He kissed the tip of her nose. “Wait here.”

She obeyed – for now. 

Propped up on her forearms, she watched her husband as he went to the nightstand by the bed and pulled the drawer open. She heard wood clack together in the drawer and grew more wondering by the second. When Sadik came back, he had procured three oblong wooden objects that went short, medium, large, and grew slightly, respectively in girth.

The wood was smooth like glass for all three objects, and though she’d never seen them before or used them herself, she understood well enough what they were supposed to be for.

Her stomach flipflopped.

“I don’t get it,” she said, her eyebrows raised. “What’s wrong with _yours_?”

At this, Sadik laughed.

“Nothing of course – but I am curious.”

“Curious?”

He flashed her a smile.

“As to how you would look being fucked by something that’s _not_ me.”

She’d always used her fingers or had someone in bed with her; she’d never had…a thing before.

“Won’t it…hurt?”

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised. “And if it hurts, we stop.”

She eyed the objects doubtfully as Sadik dropped them onto the bed, though she'd meant what she’d said – she did trust him.

She watched as Sadik sat down by the pillows, legs spread. Then, looking to her, he patted the space between his legs.

“Come here.”

She couldn’t move fast enough; when she got to him, she fell into his arms – that’s what she was always doing with him, falling.

He moved her so that her back was to his chest. Gently, he spread her legs. Leaning further into him, she tucked her legs up, to spread herself further.

Sadik grunted his approval and ran his hands down the front of her body.

“ _Ah_ ,” she sighed as his hand palmed a breast and smoothed downward still, parting the curls at the apex of her thighs. 

Sadik’s fingers rubbed at her folds, gathering some of her wetness and spreading it. She could hear how wet she was in his ministrations, and it made her face burn. The pad of his thumb caught some of her wetness as he thumbed delicately at the sensitive bundle of nerves. She writhed in his lap. 

“ _Please_ ,” she begged.

Sadik grabbed the smallest of the objects – no bigger in its girth than a bullet, maybe. He traced it along the wet seam of her cunt, again, gathering her slick. 

She squirmed at the feeling of it; cold, but somehow still stoking the fire inside of her. When he pushed it inside of her entrance, he went slow, though it slipped right in.

“I had no idea you were so wanting,” he said in a low voice. 

It wasn’t unpleasant.

She watched curiously as he pumped the object in and out of her. The wet noises continued and both of them liked this quite a lot. It felt good to have something inside of her, though it lacked the friction of a real man.

Sadik liked his vantage point. 

From over her shoulder, she looked all spread for him; he had the perfect view of every part of her – her breasts, her sex – everything was in his reach. The ease with which she took the first toy had his cock twitching against her back. He’d either succeed in his patience through the night, or he’d die trying.

“How is this, _hayatım_?”

“Good,” she started.

“But?”

“It doesn’t…fill me.”

Sadik’s eyebrows flew up.

“I need more. 

Something…bigger.”

Heat curled at his cock, and he imagined himself buried in her. He convinced himself to wait though; his patience would be rewarded. 

He wanted her to have come several times before he took her that night; wanted to feel her slick and wet as he slipped himself in, wanted to see her over-sensitive, and shivering beneath him. 

He wanted tonight to be so rapturous for her, that when she shut her eyes, she could still feel the phantom of him inside her.

“Very well.”

Sadik removed the toy from her. 

It glittered slightly in the low light, soaked with her slick. He traded it for the medium-sized object on the bed. 

He did the same as he did the last; tracing it along her slit before testing it at her entrance. This one went in, though he took it slower – there was a little resistance.

“How is this?”

“Mm,” she looked thoughtful. “Better.”

He pumped it in and out of her at an easy pace. Sadik was pleased to watch as she canted her hips to meet his hand and the object. He liked the feeling of her moving between his legs as she worked towards her release, liked to watch her breasts shift with her movement. Though, the point of what he’d planned for tonight was that she worked as little as possible.

With his free hand, he reached to give her breast a gentle squeeze, bouncing it slightly in his hand just to see more of that luscious body of hers move. Then, he brought his hand to his mouth and stuck the pad of his thumb in, wetting it.

He reached down, careful not to disturb her as he fucked her with the toy. He slowed only briefly so that his free hand could find her clit, then he resumed his usual pace, his thumb brushing gently at the little bundle of nerves, sending jolts of pleasure through her. 

“ _Oh_!” she moaned, tripping over her own rhythm. 

He liked this – when she lost control in his arms. He hadn’t expected to find the toys to be as amusing as he did. She writhed in front of him. Sadik maintained the same relentless pace with the toy, though his ministrations on her clit quickened. 

“That’s right – give into it. Come.”

She struggled against him for a few more moments before suddenly she tensed up. Her hands grasped at his, nails biting into his brown skin. 

Despite her attempts to push his hands away, Sadik kept thrusting a few more times, determined to work her through her orgasm.

“ _Sadik_ ,” she cried, “I’m-“

She shuddered in his arms, and at this Sadik had thought she never looked more beautiful. When she’d relaxed against him, chest heaving, holding herself in her spent state, Sadik gently removed the toy and planted another kiss at her shoulder.

“I could watch you come forever,” he murmured. “That is the plan, for at least tonight.”

She flushed, the heat at her face darkening further.

“If that one filled me, then how big is the last one?”

Sadik’s cock twitched at the thought.

“A little thicker than me.”

At this her eyes widened. She looked up at him.

“Can’t you just fill me instead?”

He chuckled.

“You just came and you’re already willing again?”

She pouted a little.

“You’re making me wait so long. I’d much rather have _you_ inside me.”

Sadik wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. 

“I’ll tell you what – if you can take the last one, then I promise, after that, it will just be you and me.”

Her eyes were wide and severe. She was in no mood to be teased any longer. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

She studied him as if suspicious he’d suddenly take it back. When he didn’t, she seemed to suddenly regain her strength. She pushed up, crawling to the toys on her hands and knees, giving her husband a generous view of her ass as she did so.

Then she palmed the toy. 

Sadik was right; it _was_ bigger than he was. Almost formidable.

Still though, she was determined to get hers. She moved on the bed so that she was in front of Sadik, facing him. She spread her legs as she did before, leaning on her free hand for balance. Watching him through her lashes, she traced the toy along her sex, as he had. She noticed his eyes had dropped to her slit, watching the motion of the toy almost hypnotically. 

When she started pushing it into her entrance, there was quite a bit of resistance, despite how wet and relaxed she was from her recent orgasm. Her brow drew into a pained furrow and her chest heaved as she eased the toy into her.

Sadik had since palmed his erection through his trousers, his patience wearing quite thin.

The pain wasn’t unmanageable – a faint burn in her nether region that ebbed as she waited, and spiked when she made a bit of progress again. It was difficult to take this size, though she was, slowly but surely. 

Meanwhile, Sadik was watching her take the girth, trying with every shred of discipline he could muster to not move his hand and soothe his vicious arousal.

She was not unaware of the effect she was having on him and though she was fighting through some discomfort, she couldn’t help but want to give her husband a bit of a show.

She let out a little grunt, followed by a girlish little whimper.

“I think this is _too_ big,” she labored over the toy for a few more moments. “Or maybe I’m just not wet enough.’

Sadik watched her, his eyes darkening. His jaw was clenched, and she thought she saw a tendon leap out with all the tension he was storing there.

Careful to keep herself sitting upright, she brought a hand to her breast and squeezed, her thumb and her forefinger moving in to pinch and tweak at her nipple. Pleasure flecked down her spine and she sighed wantonly. 

Sadik’s hand dipped beneath the waistband of his trousers, his palm rasping against his hard cock. He was almost painfully erect now.

He watched as her hand drifted down from her breast to her sex, where her clit was nestled in the hooded folds above the toy. Her middle finger brushed over her clit. This effort actually did help her take the toy better. The pleasure this touch evoked was much stronger, much more consistent than that from when she’d touched her breasts. She felt herself wet further, and the toy slipped in a little easier.

“Mm.”

Her progress was to be for naught though; Sadik had said it before – he was not among the best of men, and while patience was a virtue, it certainly wasn’t one of his.

He wrenched his trousers down over his hips, letting his cock spring free. Tossing the garment over the side of the bed, he was hovering over her before she could register what he was doing. He all but ripped the toy from her in his haste, and the burning stretch immediately subsided.

“Sadik, what-“

He hilted himself in her before she could finish her question, in one smooth movement aided by her slickness and the stretch the toy had encouraged.

He groaned, sagging onto her. 

The feel of his weight pressed above her was as intoxicating as the feeling of his length inside of her. She moaned, her hands finding a readying hold on the sheets below.

“No,” Sadik grabbed her hands and guided them to his shoulders. “Hold on to me.” His chest rose and fell sharply with how his breath roughened. With one hand braced at her side, he slid the other into her hair, cupping her jaw. “And don’t look away from me as I take you.”

She couldn’t bring herself to disobey his orders. She held on to him tightly and fixed her eyes on his as he started moving. 

Immediately, he broke into a fast, rough pace that both of them had been yearning for all night. The drag of him inside of her created delicious friction, the feel of him above her set her sensitive skin alight. She raked her nails along his back, streaking heat. 

This only encouraged Sadik to be rougher, and so it was with a growl that he pounded into her. 

His hips slapped against hers, his hands leaving his hold on her briefly to hitch her legs at his hips. At this, he could reach a spot deeper inside of her. As his tip brushed it, she arched into his thrusts and moaned loudly.

His hand was back at her chin.

“What did I say, _bi tanem_? Don’t look away from me.”

She burned at this but watched him. The intensity in his eyes almost made her come right there; he saw every part of her, it seemed, and demanded to be witnessed in return. She felt herself clench around him, though his pace never faltered; it was not for a lack of trying.

His thrusts grew shallow as he snaked his hand down so that his thumb could catch her clit. She jerked beneath him, frantic, and let out a cry.

“ _Ah_!-“

She squeezed around him again and his breath caught in his throat.

Sadik grunted and angled his hips for a shift in sensation.

“How is that? Is this what you wanted all night?”

Her nails bit into his flesh.

“I’m close,” she gasped, her face a feverish pink.

He felt pride swell in his chest and railed into her with more focus. He took his hand away to accommodate the clash of his hips against her, though she was clenching around him with more frequency – she really _was_ close.

Sadik delved down, his lips bumping against her sternum. He kissed his way up to the column of her throat, and to her neck. She drooped in his arms, overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation; his cock inside of her, his hands on her, his lips at her neck – it was all too much.

He sunk his teeth lightly into her neck and with a harsh cry she came, her eyes pinching shut and her hands clenching a white-knuckled, scrabbling grasp around his shoulders. She clenched around him in a haphazard rhythm – something that threatened to throw Sadik off the tumultuous edge of his own release, though he set his jaw and decidedly did not come, if only so he could work her through her orgasm.

The strength was rapidly leeching from her limbs, turning to static and dust as she tried to clutch him closely; their habitual lovemaking had made him keen on this fact though, and so despite her waning strength, Sadik knew when to bring his weight carefully down on her; he knew she liked being close to him, held, protected, and adored, as she came by his hands.

He loved this about her with a ferocity that almost snatched his breath away. Loved that she didn’t just revel in the pleasure of his body against hers, but at how she demanded his heart always be within reach at all times. 

As she started to come down from her climax, her grip on his shoulders relaxed and her hands floated up to catch his jaw. When she looked at him, her eyes shone, her skin glowed, and she caressed him.

He leaned into her touch, still thrusting. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to come; Sadik was practically shaking. 

He’d spilled himself in her so many times though – even the very first time they’d lain together when she’d been nervous and he’d felt he had something tawdry and masculine to prove. He’d done so without asking or warning. He was still ashamed of this.

“My love,” she said, her voice tired, “why won’t you come for me?”

Sadik grunted. He didn’t trust himself to answer fully, not when she was looking at him like _that_. Like he was the only thing she’d ever asked for, and now that she had him, she could die happily in his arms.

“My love,” she said again. 

It was almost a croon.

At the sound of her voice, a tremor went through Sadik. His cock twitched inside of her again.

“Come for me.”

She picked up one of his hands and placed it on her breast, squeezing her hand around his.

She was oversensitive, and the continued drag of his length inside of her had her eyelashes fluttering, and her hips twitching.

Sadik couldn’t hold back any longer. With an almost pained sound, his head fell into the crook of her neck as his cock twitched one last time and he spilled himself inside of her.

She shuddered, still sensitive from her recent orgasm, and enraptured by the warmth of him in her.

She held him close as he panted on top of her, trailing her fingers along his back, across his bicep. 

His weight dropped more fully on her now, though it wasn't unpleasant. He felt so solid and warm in her arms. It was a reminder of how real the events of today had been; she truly was his wife now.

She traced the shell of his ear with her pinkie and played with the ends of his short, dark curls.

“You have made me whole,” she whispered to him, as he caught his breath.

He held her tighter, burying his face in her.

“And you, me.”


End file.
